Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to systems for vertically movable storage containers. More particularly, this invention relates to vertically movable storage containers where the container is stowed below floor grade and where an overlay plate is required to bridge the gap that exists between a stationary floor and the storage container floor when the storage container is elevated and the storage container floor and stationary floor become planar.
Background of the Invention
Necessarily, a gap exists between a stationary floor structure and the floor of a vertically movable adjacent structure such as an elevator or storage container. These gaps cause instability and imbalance of carts and other rolled devices as they cross the gap from one floor structure to the adjacent floor structure. Additionally, the gap allows debris to fall between the movable storage container and the stationary floor structure potentially disabling the movable storage container or causing damage to the movable storage container, its operating mechanisms, or the movable storage container staging area. The need exists, then, for a bridging apparatus that is self-actuating, self-retracting, and easy to fit with the installation of a vertically movable storage container, or to retrofit to an existing vertically movable storage container.